Cans of the so-called two piece type are constructed so that the lower ends thereof coincide with and are received by the recessed upper ends thereof so that when such cans are packaged in bulk in a container such as a corrugated paperboard container this nested relationship of cans enhances stability of the overall container and cans. Such can construction however may have deleterious effects when the cans are packaged in a can carton and then stacked one atop another due to the fact that coincident can chimes effect a "cookie cutting" operation whereby substantial damage may result. In order to preclude such damage, it is possible to separate the cans in one tier from the cans in another tier by a separating sheet formed for example of corrugated paperboard. Such an arrangement calls for special handling and generally is not desirable.